


In the flow of the Styx

by FandomKate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Keith as Orpheus, Lance as Eurydice, M/M, Myth AU, and modern AU i guess??
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomKate/pseuds/FandomKate
Summary: Кит пытается заплатить за двоих, но его плату принимать не хотят ни в какую.РедактировалаLadyGray0305





	In the flow of the Styx

**Author's Note:**

> #песочныймесяц мур  
День 20 - мифология!ау  
Немножко под песню Песня Орфея - Наталья Колесниченко

_ Только не гляди назад, Эвридика, _  
_ Прошлого уже нет, прошлого уже нет._

Стены, его окружавшие, были матово-тёмными, где-то проросшими желтоватым болезненным мхом, не выдержавшим такого гиблого соседства. Потолок опускался слишком низко, и Кит с трудом отпустил ощущение, что он запросто может похоронить его грудой камней и пыли. Кит протянул руки, дотрагиваясь до влажных стен; ему нельзя было с собой брать ни фонари, ни свечи, и в густой темноте едва-едва виднелись грубо выдолбленные в скале ступеньки, вихляющие из стороны в сторону, спускающиеся глубоко вниз — со своего места Кит даже не видел намёка на их конец.

Он с ужасом сжал в руках гриф гитары, отозвавшейся на это действие жалобным дребезжанием. Кит попытался успокоиться, хотя эта пещера, ютившаяся на мысе Матапан, не внушала доверия. Изнутри тянуло холодом и сыростью, а ещё ужасом и неизбежностью — их Кит чувствовал всем своим смертным существом. Хотелось сбежать, удрать отсюда на другой конец мира и никогда — _никогда_ — не думать о том, что может таиться в глубине земли, под тонкой земной корочкой; что его ждёт там, где никогда не бывает света и надежды?

А если всё это — детские сказки? Выдумки матери, укачивающей маленького Кита, что никак не хочет спать? Просто бессмысленные, не имеющие никакого обоснования мифы. Дурацкие истории, единственная причина существовать которых — оправдывать то, что люди просто не могут объяснить и осознать.

Действительно, Киту и вправду хочется сбежать, далеко, надолго.

Проблема в том, что бежать _один_ он не готов.

Кит делает неуверенный шаг вперёд. В лицо ему ударяет гнилостный запах отчаяния. Кит не знает, как пахнет отчаяние, но он полностью уверен, что это оно: тяжёлый запах, обволакивающий, сбивающий с ног. Кит жмурится и задерживает дыхание, спускаясь ещё на пару ступеней.

Ему кажется, что темнота дышит ему в спину.

Через несколько шагов приходится снова начать дышать; запах здесь ещё хуже, но он старается к нему привыкнуть. Глаза тоже открывает, хотя и видит он только редкие отблески стен. Одной ладонью он ведёт по стене, будто в надежде, что такой трюк не позволит ему потеряться во мраке, другой прижимает к себе гитару, боясь, что она может исчезнуть.

Через десяток ступеней у Кита окончательно пропадает ощущение пространства.

Он бредёт в таком беспросветном ничто, что от осознания крепких каменных стен вокруг начинает кружиться голова. Ступени становится круче. Кит ощущает себя парящим, совершено не чувствуя под ногами земли.

Он с трудом проглатывает это ощущение, обещая себе не потеряться в нескончаемом нагромождении мыслей.

Внизу брезжит тусклое сияние.

Кит ускоряет шаг, чуть ли не бежит, запинаясь и царапая цепляющиеся за камни пальцы. Его выталкивает вперёд неведомая сила, подливающая адреналин в кровь, будто подбрасывающая в костёр сухие поленья. Кита немножечко трясёт, пока внутри полыхает пожар. Возможно, он спятил. Возможно, он заплутал, упал в расщелину и сломал себе шею, а всё это — шутливые галлюцинации умирающего мозга.

Киту, по большому счёту, плевать.

Даже если это галлюцинации.

Последние ступеньки ухабистые и неровные, словно неудачливый каменщик напился вина и уснул во время работы. За ними, прямо после волнистой арки, знаменующий окончание долгого спуска, встаёт огромная пещера с гладкими покатыми краями. Поперёк входа бежит, прижимаясь к стене, чёрно-каменная дорожка, узкая, как смерть, а за ней далеко, насколько хватает глаз, простирается река. Над ней вьются клочки серого тумана, а в воде мелькают длинные тёмные тени, переваливающиеся через волны и исчезающие в чернильной глубине. Та река не имеет дна, страшный отпечаток горя и потерь.

Кит знает эту реку.

Из рассказов матери.

Он впервые за долгое время по-настоящему, будто по-детски, счастлив. _Правда_, это _всё_ правда. И пещера, ведущая прямо в царство мёртвых, и зловещая река Стикс. Все эти огромные пласты истории, облечённые в колыбельные, обречённые стать лишь утешением для страждущих неясных ответов.

А если это всё настоящее, то Кит теперь уже не отступится, не повернёт, костьми ляжет на аидов трон, но дотянется. Его не остановят предрассудки — пусть говорят, что свихнулся, голову потерял от горя.

Да.

_Да_, это так.

Киту не стыдно.

Он ускоряется, шагая вдоль Стикса. Стикс беззубо ухмыляется ему вслед.

А потом Киту начинаются попадаться призраки. Сначала неясные очертания, отголоски чужих душ, но чем ближе к его цели, тем больше. Сгустки тумана, вытканного из человеческих чувств, слепки истории. Кит останавливается там, где их настолько много, что их прозрачные тела проходят друг через друга, смешиваясь в один сплошной серый поток. Если души и замечают его, то предпочитают не вмешиваться и не трогать живого человека, какими они уже не будут.

Кит послушно ждёт вместе с ними.

Вместе с плеском воды о берег стукается лодка. Кит очухивается от своего транса и смотрит с благоговением на перевозчика, укутанного в чёрные ткани. Души, будто бешеные, сорвавшиеся с цепи, попытались взойти на борт, но Харон без жалости выкинул безбилетников за борт. Те, кого такая участь миновала, подались назад, отступая к стене. Лишь несколько душ вырвались вперёд, протягивая перевозчику золотые кругляши-драхмы. Харон мельком взглянул на них и отвёл весло, разрешая подняться.

Кит тоже подался к лодке, поднимая выше золотую цепочку, почти задерживая от страха дыхание. Драхмы были из золота, правда? Цепь тоже была из золота. Но Харон наклонил голову, готовясь оттолкнуться от берега.

Кит сердито поставил ногу на бортик лодки.

— Нет, — хрипло произнёс Харон.

— Но почему? — почти закричал Кит, не собираясь даже и думать о том, чтобы вернуться.

Харон повернулся к нему всем корпусом, и Кит поспешно опустил глаза, не имея никакого желания заглядывать ему под широкий капюшон.

— Живой, — проскрипел перевозчик, ткнув в грудь Кита когтистым пальцем.

Кита затопила ярость — невыносимая, неостановимая — и он поудобнее перехватил в руках гитару.

В детстве, когда мама рассказывала ему про подвиги Геракла, про путешествия Ясона, про мастерство Пигмалиона, про доброту Гестии и про веселье Диониса, самым любимым мифом Кита всегда оставался миф о безграничной любви Орфея и о его бесконечном упорстве. Кит восхищался, Кит любил и ненавидел вместе с Орфеем, Кит вместе с ним перебирал струны кифары и ждал от безжалостных бессмертных существ помощи.

Именно поэтому Кит не за что не отступит.

Он заиграл.

Сначала несколько простых нот на пробу. Он боялся, что это не сработает, Орфей же был непревзойдённым мастером кифары, а он так — любитель-самоучка. Но гитара почти пела под ловкими пальцами, а весло не спешило сбрасывать его в воду.

Кит осторожно, опасаясь сделать любое лишнее движение, перекинул одну ногу в лодку, а потом и сам забрался туда, поглядывая на Харона. Но тот не протестовал, даже немного покачивался в такт ритму, и Кит счёл это за неплохой знак.

— Поплыли, — сказал он, не переставая играть. Харон дёрнулся в сторону единственного человека, но ничего ему не сделал, лишь плавно опустил весло в Стикс и оттолкнулся от берега. Души, которых не взяли на борт, дико завыли, бросаясь к самому краю, первыми рядами падая в реку. Кит даже посочувствовал им — бедным, запутавшимся, застрявшим между жизнью и смертью.

Хотя ему бы кто посочувствовал, право слово.

В пещере не было открытого огня, но свет шёл, казалось, прямо из стен, отражался от нефтяных пятен на воде, гуляя отблесками на высоком каменном потолке. С какой-то стороны, это было красиво, но с другой — гораздо более рациональной — жутко. Жутко до паники, как будто у Кита внезапно развилась клаустрофобия.

Но это были мелочи, такие незначительные. У Кита была его собственная цель, и перед ней всё меркло, сгорало до пепла.

Лодка мягко стукнулась о другой берег через несколько часов (дней? недель? время здесь тянулось бесконечно). Кит проворно выпрыгнул на землю, наконец расслабляя пальцы. Харон повернул лицо в его сторону, но ничего не сделал, ничего не произнёс, только поплыл обратно, за новой партией душ. Лодка его была пуста — никто не возвращался из Подземного царства.

Кит надеялся, что он сможет. Что _они_ смогут.

Он вдохнул, выдохнул, шевеля пальцами. Не хватало ещё, чтобы он сбился посреди песни. А ещё Кит знал, что где-то тут дежурил огромный Цербер, и, по мифам, его необходимо было успокоить хорошей колыбельной, иначе… много непоправимых вещей могли случиться.

Вдох, выдох, Кит. Вспомни, ради кого ты это делаешь.

Да, точно.

Он пошёл дальше, слушая гулкое эхо своих шагов. Недалеко находилась каменная ажурная арка, и Кита тянуло туда, как магнитом; он чувствовал, что очень близко к концу, что ему осталось совсем немножко, последний рывок, последняя игра на струнах.

Рядом послышалось рычание. Кит с силой ударил по струнам, ускоряя шаг, минуя эту самую арку почти моментально.

— Кто ты?

Он взглянул на трон в центре, сложенный из костей из обсидиана, внушающий ужас, и все его слова пропали в глотке. Кит точно знал, кто восседал на нём. Он не мог не знать, потому что столько раз видел его противоречивый образ на фресках, на полотнах, написанный разными мастерами: на холстах, на дереве, на камнях фасадов храмов.

Аид, царь подземного царства.

Кит безбоязно сделал шаг вперёд.

— Я пришёл, чтобы… — он сглотнул. Назад дороги нет-нет-нет. — …чтобы просить у тебя, владыка, вернуть моего возлюбленного.

По лицу Аида побежала дрожь. Его сухие, потрескавшиеся губы изогнулись в грозной ухмылке. Рядом вскинула руками Персефона, стоящая позади спинки его трона.

— Почему ты, жалкий смертный, даже без капли полубожеской крови, решил, что можешь…

И тогда Кит заиграл.

Он знал, что ему придётся это сделать, он очень долго готовился к этому. Он днями и ночами оттачивал своё мастерство, он писал, он играл, он вкладывал свои чувства. Это был его единственный шанс, его шанс на миллиард.

_Пожалуйста._

Кит пел о том, как солнце светит ярче, когда _он_ ему улыбается. Как _он_ любит свободу и море, как _он_ готов всё бросить ради вечного приключения. Как Кит _его_ любит, как у Кита болит сердце, как в ушах шумит кровь, когда Кит думает, что потерял _его_. Навсегда потерял. Кит поёт, а в мыслях у него только тёплые объятья и нежные поцелуи, мягкие прикосновения пальцев, сильные руки, звенящий счастьем смех, искрящиеся любовью глаза, шёлковые на ощупь волосы, растрёпанные после шутливых перебранок. Всё это — горячий комок эмоций, прожигающий Кита изнутри вот уже который день, который месяц. Он не плачет, потому что слёзы кончились давным-давно, но чувства не утекли, не затухли…

Кит заканчивает песню.

Он стоял ещё какое-то время, задетый за живое, слишком уязвимый в это самое мгновение, наполненный круговоротом воспоминаний.

**Лэнс улыбается ему через силу. В его глазах стоит боль; ему трудно держать себя в сознании. Тонкая струйка крови бежит из уголка его губ. Киту хочется её стереть: и кровь, и боль. Он гладит Лэнса по голове и удерживает рыдания в горле. Лэнс шепчет что-то губами через силу, Кит кивает головой, не способный сказать ни слова, и прижимается к его лбу успокаивающим поцелуем.**

**Лэнс кашляет.**

Внезапно Персефона приходит в движение, прижимаясь к груди своего мужа в слезах. Аид задумчиво гладит её по волосам, не обращая внимания на всхлипы и вой жёнушки, его задумчивый взгляд устремлён в пустоту.

— Так ты, — глухо говорит Бог, — пришёл за ним?

Он щёлкнул пальцами. Мимо Кита пронеслась тень, столь же быстрая, как мысль — это явно Гермес. Через секунду она вернулась обратно, остановившись возле костяного трона своего повелителя.

У Кита пересохло во рту.

Возле довольного собой Гермеса стояла тень. Знакомая тень — тень со смуглой кожей и синими глазами, тень с самой лучшей на свете улыбкой.

Это был Лэнс.

_О Боги, великие боги_, это был Лэнс.

Кит сделал шаткий шаг вперёд. Лэнс подался чуть вперёд, но в глазах не было радости.

— Что же ты наделал, маллет? — он покачал головой.

Кита это никак не остановило, он сделал ещё шаг, и ещё, перешёл на бег, не имеющий никакого терпения выдержать эту муку ещё чуть дольше.

Лэнс стоял в привычной позе, засунув руки в карманы зелёной куртки — той самой, которая до сих хранилась в шкафу у Кита. Лицо его было перекошено, будто он разрывался на части от каких-то мыслей. Но глаза… в глазах стояло сочувствие. И жалость. Какая-то отчаянная эмоция, не поддающаяся точному описанию.

Но он был почти живой, он стоял в считанных футах от него, он существовал, он не растворился в бурлящих водах Стикса, он не переродился, пройдя через стирающие воспоминания воды Леты, он был здесь.

Но на его дороге встал Гермес, точная копия с древнегреческих рисунков, и скрестил руки на груди. Кит хотел было обойти его, на как-то упустил из виду, что тот двигается слишком быстро, чтобы ему удавалось ступить хоть шаг.

— Что вы от меня хотите? — огрызнулся Кит. Ему надо было к Лэнсу! Срочно!

Аид усмехнулся в своей удачной манере.

— Ты же сам пришёл просить невозможного, герой, — у Кита ком встал в горле. Неужели они не отпустят Лэнса? — Но мы услышали твою боль. И нам понравилась твоя музыка. Неужели ты не хочешь послушать условия, на которые мы с моей милостивой женой огласились?

Кит застыл и поднял голову, отбросив попытки пройти через Гермеса.

— Ты сейчас пойдёшь по тому же пути, как ты сюда пришёл, а твой суженый последует за тобой. Но ты не должен оборачиваться, потому что, если ты обернёшься, то навсегда потеряешь его.

Условие простое. Подозрительно простое. Но Кит не имел права сомневаться в нём — не сейчас, когда Лэнс был так близко.

— Хорошо, — и он взмолился, — но дайте мне поговорить с Лэнсом! Совсем чуть-чуть.

Аид ничего не ответил, а Гермес подвинулся, и Кит посчитал это за согласие. Он бросился вперёд, но его руки прошли сквозь Лэнса, как сквозь дым. Да уж, он же призрак.

— Ты так и не забыл меня?

Кит вздрогнул. Голос пришёл будто из ниоткуда. Лэнс поджал свои губы и выглядел сильно опустошённым, будто потерявшим всю надежду. Кит хотелось сказать ему в лицо — надежда есть, Лэнс, я пришёл, ты видишь? Я здесь, ты здесь, мы здесь.

— Пожалуйста, Кит, — зашептал Лэнс, и его глаза заблестели. Кит задумался, а могут ли души плакать? — Я боюсь за тебя.

Прежде чем Кит успел огрызнуться, что он тут единственный, кому стоит бояться, Гермес молнией метнулся между ними, покачав головой. Кит понял, что его время закончилось. Так не вовремя! Он развернулся и вздохнул. Гермес мигом оказался впереди и заспешил вперёд, показывая Киту безопасный путь. Он крепче сжал гриф гитары, всё ещё чудом зажатой в его пальцах. И двинулся.

Позади не было слышно ни шагов, ни шуршания, ни дыхания. Это была проверка. Орфей именно на неё попался, запаниковав, что его любимая Эвридика отстала от него. Кит не глупый — Кит на такое не купится.

Кит Лэнса здесь не оставит.

Остальная часть пути прошла, как в тумане. Кит едва помнил, как проходил мимо Цербера, как плыл на лодке Харона, как ступил на каменную лестницу, где Гермес исчез. Кит знал, что его ждёт на этой лестнице — темнота, страх и ужас.

Но и они так и не появились.

Проход как будто стал короче; вместо долго блуждания в полнейшем мраке, Кит уже минут через пятнадцать увидел забрезживший свет выхода. Он ещё обрадовался — наконец-то. И не обернётся на этих последних шагах, как сделал Орфей, он не повторит этой ошибки…

И тогда раздался крик.

Это был крик Лэнса — Кит узнал бы его из тысячи. Выворачивающий крик, полный боли крик, от которого у Кита подогнулись коленки. Он едва не повернулся в надежде защитить Лэнса… а потом вспомнил Орфея. Орфея, который ослушался. Который потерял Эвридику.

Кит ступил на следующую ступень. Крик превратился в беспомощный вопль. Он попытался зажать уши, но это не помогло. Вопль сменился болезненным хрипом и стонами. Из глаз у Кита брызнули слёзы.

Зачем?

Это твоё условие, Аид?

Кит замотал головой, избавляясь от изображения покалеченного Лэнса у себя в голове, и разом перепрыгнул несколько ступеней. Звук затих. И раздался снова.

_«Кит, Кит, Кит»_

Голос Лэнса звал его тысячами интонаций, умоляюще, ласково, со страхом, с любовью, с недоверием, насмешливо. Это всё было так похоже на Лэнса, будто бы он стоял у Кита за плечами и говорил ему на ухо.

Нет, нет. Ни за что. Он не обернётся.

Когда до выхода оставалось три ступени, голос начал говорить.

_«Ты бросишь меня тут? В этой пустой и тёмной пещере, на растерзание тварям преисподней?»_

Две ступени.

_«Разве ты меня не любишь Кит? Я люблю тебя, Кит, люблю-люблю, почему же ты не хочешь любить меня?»_

Одна.

_«Ты убил меня, Кит, слышишь! Ты! Ты не спас меня от неминуемой гибели!»_

— Один раз я уже действительно не спас, — прошептал Кит, — во второй это не повторится.

И шагнул вперёд.

Кит вывалился на траву, на солнце, больно ударившись об обломки скалы. Он тут же и разрыдался; чувства, которым он не мог спуску в пещере, сейчас выплеснулись за края, разлились, просыпались. Кит плакал, свернувшись в комочек на земле, закрыв голову руками, пока чьи-то ладони не легли ему на плечи.

— Ну-ну, Кит, вставай. — Кит вскинул голову на знакомый голос. Над ним нависла голова Лэнса, отбрасывающая на Кита сплошную тень. Он не был прозрачным, он не пропускал сквозь себя свет, он держал Кит за плечи — он чувствовал — и он явно дышал, потому что грудь Лэнса вздымалась, как у нормальных живых людей.

Кит накинулся на него, опрокидывая Лэнса на спину, обнимая его за шею, чувствуя под руками тепло, тёплое тепло, замечательный, ни с чем не сравнимый жар.

— Ты вернулся…

Лэнс засмеялся и положил свою ладонь Киту на спину, выводя круги и спирали.

— Ещё раз будешь так рисковать — не вернусь, — вполне серьёзно ответил Лэнс.

— Да как ты!.. — Кит зарычал от бессилия, — да я тебя, дурак, спасал!

— И сунулся прямиком в подземное царство? Где тебя могли обглодать до последней косточки? — огрызнулся Лэнс, но в его голосе скользила не ожидаемая ярость, а грусть и мольба, будто бы он совершенно не мог примириться с тем фактом, что такое могло случиться.

— Риск был оправдан!...

— Придурок без чувства самосохранения!

— Самоотверженный идиот!

— Я волновался за тебя, маллетоголовый!

— Я вообще-то скучал каждый грёбаный день, каждую грёбаную минуту, я так хотел тебя ещё хоть раз обнять, болван!

— …я тоже не мог забыть тебя там.

— Я и не пытался.

— Я боялся, что ты придёшь, что ты догадаешься прийти, потому что… ты же знаешь… Боги безжалостны… я не хотел, чтобы ты отправился за мной, понимаешь?..

— Я тебя люблю.

Лицо Лэнса было мокрым от слёз. Кит засмеялся, стирая большим пальцем с его щёк длинные мокрые дорожки.

— Люблю-люблю-люблю, слышишь? До конца времён буду говорить это буду.

Щёки Лэнса были мягкими и солёными; Кит выцеловывал их, пока Лэнс тоже смеялся — хрипло, почти готовый разрыдаться, с трудом балансирующий на этой хрупкой границе.

Солнце медленно и неуклюже поднималось вверх. Кит вспомнил, что в пещеру он уходил на закате, в его спину светили последние лучи. А сейчас уже почти день. Сколько он там пробыл, в этих тёмных и страшных подземельях?

Лэнс максимально задрал голову, насколько позволяло его лежачее положение, и поражённо выдохнул, рассматривая небо.

— Что? — встревоженно спросил Кит, слезая с его бёдер и укладываясь рядом. Лицо Лэнса было совсем рядом, в дюймах, его побледневшая кожа, его потускневшие веснушки.

— Солнце.

Кит отвёл руки и нащупал чужие пальцы, крепко сжимая ладонь Лэнса.

— Там совсем не было солнечного света?

— Да уж.

А потом Лэнс повернулся к нему — с его яркой улыбкой и любящими глазами.

— Но зато теперь ты вернулся к своему персональному солнцу, так?

Кит вспыхнул.

— Ты не можешь так просто об этом говорить!

— Почему?

Лэнс поднял их сплетённые ладони и поцеловал костяшки Кита.

Кажется, Кит может добавить в свою песню ещё несколько строк.

_ ...Кроме этой самой любви _  
_ Больше ничего нет, больше ничего нет._


End file.
